gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
S.E.X.Y.
S.E.X.Y. is the twelth episode of Glee: The Journey Continues. It aired on the 14th July 2012. This episode centers around Jen Corpez, Junette Harris and Zach Winston, people who have had little storylines so far in the season. Songs Moves Like Jagger/Milkshake by Maroon 5/Kelis. Sung by New Directions. Gold Forever by The Wanted. Sung by Jen and Blaine. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Sung by Zach. Finally Falling by Victoria Justice ft Avan Jogia. Sung by Junette with New Directions (Except Zach). Cooler Than Me by'' Mike Posner.'' Sung by Alex and Justin with The Warblers. Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls. Sung by Jasmine, Jen and New Directions Girls. Looks Like Sex by Mike Posner. Sung by Tim and New Directions Boys. Episode 12: Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Journey Continues: Mr Schuester disappeared after discovering Emma had been cheating on him with ex-boyfriend Carl meaning Heidi, McKinley’s drama teacher, and Holly Holliday teamed up to co-captain New Directions. The news didn’t go down so well, Junette and Stevie, the supposed quiet ones, actually stood up. Harrison and Stevie re-untied after an emotional Rihanna song. Oh, and then some craxy shiz happened with some zombies. '' So, that’s what you missed on Glee! Holly grabbed a dry-erase marker and scribbled ‘Sexy’ down on the whiteboard. “It’s Valentine’s and Regionals is in two weeks and both Holly and I think you’ve been working extra hard on your vocals but we have to teach you how to seduct your audience - wether it’s your boyfriend, girlfriend or a whole audience.” Heidi started. “But, good vocals are nothing without a good performance.” Holly explained. “And that’s where sexy comes in.” “We challenge you to kick-off a random sexy performance at school.” Heidi told them. “Anywhere, anywhen.” Holly said. “Only one rule...” Heidi told New Directions. “It has to be sexy.” “Take five and decide on your song and place. We don’t want to see it until you perform it.” New Directions put their chairs in a circle to brainstorm ideas. “We could do it in the cafeteria.” Junette put forward her idea. “Too basic.” Joey shot down her idea. “The courtyard?” Jen asked. “Un-original.” “I think I have an idea.” Katie bit her lip and seductively smiled. -o-o-o- The next day, the whole of New Directions had just walked into their history class. The supply, Mr Edwards greeted the class and handed out a few worksheets. Katie winked at the teacher as he gave her once, Junette licked her lips at him and Jen bit her lip. “GIRLS!” Katie called. “We ready?” “Wha-” Mr Edwards began. “WOO!” The girls screamed. “What about you...” Stevie began. “BOYS!” The boys began to whistle and the girls drummed on their desks. “''My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” Katie sang as she arose from her chair and layed on her desk. “''And they're like, it's better than yours.” Mr Edwards just sat in his seat, dumbfounded. “''Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge.” Junette sang as she stood up and pulled Zach up by his tie, gently brushing her lips past his. “''I know you want it. That thing that makes me... What the guys go crazy for...” Jen sang as she walked over to Tommy and the rest of New Directions arose from their seats. She pulled him up by the collar and lead him outside with the rest of New Directions. “''They lose their mind. The way I wind. I think it's time.” Lesa and Jasmine sang as they ran down the corridor, banging on all the classroom doors. “''Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right. Then aim for my heart.” Joey sang as numberous teachers and students began to fill the hallway watching, “''La la la la la la.” Amy sang as she seductively rubbed up and down the walls. “''If you feel like, and take me away. And make it okay, I swear I'll behave.” Stevie sang. “''La la la la la la.” Amy repeated the line and the action. “''Moooooves like Jagger.” The boys sang as the students began to smiled. “''You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I made it.” Tim sang as Jasmine danced around him, tugging at his leather jacket. “''You say I'm a kid, my ego is big.” Zach sang. “''I’ve got the moves like Jagger.” The boys sang. “''I don't give a shhh.” Harrison sang. “''La la la la la.” The girls sang as they each danced around a male member of New Directions. “''I can see you on it. You want me to teach thee. Techniques that freaks these boys.” Jasmine sang. “''I've got the moves like Jagger.” The boys sang. “''It can't be bought. Just know thieves get caught. Watch if you're smart.” Lesa sang. “''You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night.” Zach sang as he seductively slammed Junette against a wall. “''My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, It's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you.” The girls sang. “''And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll know you, kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like... But I'd have to charge. The moves like... But I'd have to charge, the mooooooves like Jagger. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. I don't need to try and control you. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours. Look into my eyes and I'll own you. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge. With the moves like Jagger... My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. I've got the moves like Jagger. And they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours. I've got the mooooooves like Jagger. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge.” The boys and girls sang, each sex singing alternate lines. The girls of the audience burst into applause. The boys, of course, were hiding the tents growing in their pants. “That’s what you call a New Directions performance.” Holly smirked. But, next to her, Heidi was frowning. -o-o-o- The whole of New Directions sat in Heidi’s office - formely Mr Schuester’s office. “Do you know why you’re here?” Holly asked. “I sure don’t.” Heidi scowled at her, before beginning to speak, “We wanted you to do a different sexy performance, but not like that. Not in a history lesson, and definatley not disrubting all of the lessons in the lower area of the song.” “In our defence, you didn’t give us any rules for the performance.” Jen snapped. “We though it went without saying.” Heidi said. “Obviously not.” Jen snapped once again. “That’s enough of your attitude Corpez!” Heidi rose her voice. Jen rolled her eyes. “We did do a good performance, though.” Zach told them. “Yes, but that’s not the point.” She frowned. “I thought it was awesome.” Holly smiled. Heidi sighed, “There’s no discipline here. Just listen, you’ve got a performance in Ohio mall at twelve o’clock this saturday. It must be sexy and you have to show the public that you’ve got it all for Regionals. There should be one performance of each sex, with one person of each sex leading the performance. You can practice in the rest of glee club this week. Now, get out of my office and go home.” New Directions didn’t let that little telling off bother them, all of the couples walked out hand-holding. It was Valentine’s Day, of course. Jen, Tommy and Amy watched the couples. “So...” Jen frowned. “What are you doing tonight, for Valentine’s Day?” “Um...” Amy shuffled as she began to walk off. Tommy shrugged. Jen grabbed Amy’s jumper and pulled her back, “What aren’t you telling me?” Amy looked at Tommy before speaking, “We’re going Breadstix tonight, as a double date - Tommy, Taylor, Matt and I.” “You really think I believe that.” Jen rolled her eyes. “Okay, Jen, you got us. Everyone in New Directions is going on one big massive double-double-double date.” Tommy blurted out. “Oh...” Jen dropped Amy’s jumper. Her bottom lip quivered as if she was just about to cry. “Thanks.” She screamed as a black tear fell down her face - mascara. Jen ran into the girls toilets. Locking herself in a cubicle, Jen sat on a toilet and held her knees up to her chest, sobbing. Outside the toilets, Blaine walked past - fresh from a meeting with Heidi about Mr Schuester. He stopped when he heard the sobbing. “Holly?” He called, stepping into the toilets. There was no reply, just continued sobbing. Blaine followed the trail of sobbing until he reached the cubicle from which it came from. He bent down and looked under the door, it looked as if no-one was there. Blaine opened the next cubicle, stood on the toilet. “Jen? Queen Ursula?” Blaine asked, recognising the girl from DisneyTastic. Jen looked up, still crying. “What’s up?” “It’s stupid.” Jen told him, wiping her eyes - although this still didn’t stop her from crying. “I cried once when I sat on my favourite pop tart.” He joked. She giggled. “No...” Jen still wouldn’t tell Blaine why she was crying. “I know a song.” Blaine smiled. “''Say my name like it's the last time, live today like its your last night, we want to cry but we know its alright, cause I'm with you and your with me.” “''Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly. You and I, you and I..colors in the sky, we could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.We're standing in a light that won't fade. Tomorrow's coming but this won't change. Cause some days stay gold forever. The memory of being here with you. Is one I'm gonna take my life through. Cause some days stay gold forever.” Jen joined him in singing as Blaine walked around and Jen opened the door for him. “''Promise me you'll stay the way you are. Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart. When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember.You got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly. You and I, you and I..colors in the sky. When the innocence is dead and gone. These will be the times we look back on.” Jen sang alone as she pushed the door open, revealing Blaine swinging his arms up and down like Butterflies. Jen giggled. “''We're standing in a light that won't fade. Tomorrow's coming but this won't change. Cause some days stay gold forever. The memory of being here with you... is one I'm gonna take my life through. Cause some days stay gold forever.” He sang as she joined him in moving her arms, not without giggling together. The room’s door swung open and the sight caused Blaine to stop singing. It was Kurt. Thee Kurt Hummel. Thee Kurt Hummel who cheated on him in New York. “''I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright. Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright. Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly. You and I, you and I..colors in the sky. We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.” Blaine sang with Jen, brushing Kurt off for her sake. The two hugged at the end of the song. “Thank you, Blaine.” Jen smiled as they hugged, only just realising she had stopped crying. Jen opened her eyes. “Um... we have company...” “Jen, I’d like you to meet my ex-boyfriend, Kurt?” Blaine told her. “Ex?” Kurt snapped. “Um, yes. Seeming as you cheated on me.” Blaine let go of Jen. “With a guy who I screamed at and punched straight afterwards.” Kurt admitted. “Oh, woopdy doo.” Blaine rolled his eyes. Jen gave Kurt a dirty look. “Woah, emo-chick, calm it.” Kurt snapped. Jen’s mouth dropped open. “Hold your horses, Mr Cheater.” She began. “I’m a Cheerio and I can backflip your ass to hell and back, just to do it again. So, you better watch your attitude. And, what the hell made you cheat on Mr Perfection, over here. I’d have already jumped on his bandwagon if he was straight. Blaine is nice, genuine, he even sang with me and made me laugh after I was crying. Trust me, it takes someone amazing to do that. So, I’m gonna leave and you better give some amazing sex or something tonight, to make up for what you done. Ciao, Blaine.” “Thanks, Jen.” Blaine smiled, blushing slightly. “No, thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, Junette and Zach were sitting on Zach’s bed, deciding wether to be intimate or not. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Zach told her. “It’s not that I won’t, it’s just...” Junette began. Zach saw his guitar over in the corner. “Hold that though.” Zach smiled, took his guitar and began to strum on the bed. “''I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin' like a child now. 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face. I get the tingles in a silly place. And it starts in my toes. And I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time. Wherever you go... The rain is falling on my window pane But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore.” He sang. Junette giggled like a schoolgirl and kissed him on the cheek. “''But what am I gonna say. When you make me feel this way. I just mmmmm... And they start in my toes. Makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes. I always know. That you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time. Wherever you go. I've been asleep for a while now. You tuck me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. And it starts in my soul. And I lose all control when you kiss my nose, the feeling shows, 'cause you make me smile baby. Just take your time now. Holdin' me tight...” Zach pulled Junette in for a warm, loving, passionate, drawn-out kiss. “Let’s wait.” He whispered. “And, enjoy this.” The two kissed again but this time they were interrupted by Zach’s four year old sister, Sarah. “EW! Dude!” She screamed. “Sarah!” Zach raged as he ran after Sarah. “Come here, you rascal.” Junette giggled before chasing the two down the hall. Zach grabbed Sarah from her room and put her over her shoulder and carried her down the hall. “He’s gonna get you!” Junette joked, poking her tongue out. Zach dropped Sarah on her bed and began to tickle her. “It’s the tickle monster!” Zach called as Junette laughed behind him. -o-o-o- The next day, Junette was sitting with the rest of New Directions whispering in McKinley courtyard. She wanted to repay Zach back for having such a great Valentine’s Day with him. Zach had been sent of by Junette to get some ice creams from the cafeteria. As he walked back, with two ice creams and the change in his hands, he realised Junette and New Directions were all posing on the steps. “What’s going on?” Zach called. He saw Junette nod as the band began to play. “''Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here.” Junette sang as she slowly walked down the step, New Directions still frozen around her. “''And beautiful, is all he sees.” Stevie sang as he began to walk down the steps. “''Its only you, We know it's true. It has to be.” The two sang. As the music began to get more upbeat, New Directions began to run up, down and round the steps in a huge circular motion. Junette pulled Zach into the middle. “''Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it. True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.” Junette sang as she knocked the change out of Zach’s hands. “''No no oh oh!” New Directions boys sang. “''Your friends are doing all the same things! And my friends are, look at what you're missing! Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!” New Directions, except Zach and Junette, sang. “''Suddenly I can see what I didn't before! And I don't care what they say anymore!” Junette sang. “''Cause I'm falling, falling! Falling! Finally falling, falling! Falling!” New Directions sang. “''I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing. So show me something. Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted. And now I got it.” Junette sang as New Directions continued to run around in a circular motion. “''Yeah yeah yeah!” New Directions sang. “''Her friends are wondering what he’s thinking!” New Directions girls sang. “''And his friends are probably thinking the same thing!” New Directions boys sang. “''But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!” Junette sang. New Directions quickly ran and made a triangle on the steps behind Junette. “''Suddenly I can see what I didn't before! And I don't care what they say anymore! Cause I'm falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!” New Directions sang. “''If you can't find love when you're in it. Just forget it. It would change your mind once you get it. Don't you get it?" Junette sang. “''Cause we did it. Yeah we did it. Well we did it.” New Directions finished the song together. Zach grabbed Junette and pulled her into a long hug. It was extremely cute until Michael Phillips, the head jock bully, came up and slushied the two. “Happy Anniversary!” He shouted before beginning to walk off. “What? You jealous?” Harrison called, walking down the steps, extremely angry. “Excuse me, fagface?” Michael spat. “You disgust me.” Harrison snapped. “You’re not even worth it.” He began to walk away but Michael pulled Harrison towards him and then shoved him to the ground. Chloe and Junette went to comfort him while Stevie approached Michael. “Do you wanna touch my boyfriend again?” Stevie asked. “What you gonna do? Hit on me?” Michael laughed. “Oh, I’ll hit you, all right.” Stevie turned his nose up at Michael. He went to swing at the bully but Holly quickly ran over and grabbed his hand. “You really wanna do that, Hoff?” Holly asked. “Yup.” Stevie sarcastically smiled. Holly rolled her eyes, “Let me re-phrase that - do you wanna go to Figgins office? Michael’s already going there for what he done to Harrison. Would you like to join him?” “No.” Stevie frowned. “Good.” Holly told him before she led Michael away. Stevie quickly turned around and bent down to Harrison, “Are you okay, babe?” Harrison looked up into Stevie’s eyes. Without saying anything, Harrison move into kiss him. It was a kiss full of comfort and hope. The two pulled away smiling. The then silent courtyard burst into applause. Was the applause because of the song? Or was it because of standing up to Michael? Or even Michael and Stevie’s kiss? Who knew? New Directions stood in a row, joined hands and took a bow. “We know you don’t really like us!” Zach called. “But, please, vote for us at Regionals in two weeks time. Thank you.” The couples of New Directions walked into the cafeteria together. Tommy walked in with his arms over Amy and Jen’s shoulders. The three smiled, but Jen’s smile was definitley the brightest. -o-o-o- “Doh ray me fah soh lah te doh.” Jasmine sang, that afternoon in the choir room. “Doh ray me fah soh lah-” Tim’s voice cracked as he attempted to sing. Jasmine laughed, “You’ll get it soon, buddy... Now where’s Lesa?” Holly and Heidi walked in. “Today is just for pratice.” Holly explained. “But we’d like the two co-captains to tell us what songs you guys are doing.” Heidi said. The room fell silent as New Directions looked at each other. “Well, come on them, the two co-captains, get up here!” “Mr Schuester didn’t allocate co-captains.” Katie spoke up, holding Joey’s hand. Heidi and Holly looked at each other, shocked. “Well, then... I guess it’s time to allocate them.” Holly said. Heidi rummaged through her bag and pulled out a notepad, “You’ll each whisper to me who you want to become the two new co-captains, one boy and each girl, and I’ll write it down on my notepad. The person who has the highest number of votes out of all of their sex gets co-captain, simple as.” “Tim, you’re first. Let’s go.” Holly smiled. -o-o-o- After all thirteen had voted, Holly and Heidi whispered to each other before revealing the answers. “The new co-captains of New Directions are...” Heidi began. New Directions tapped on their thigs, copying the sound of drums. “Joey Palmer and... Jasmine Smith.” Holly grinned. Joey stood up smiling and high-fiving Zach. Jasmine’s mouth fell open in shock. “Go on.” Lesa whispered, smiling. “You deserve it.” “The boys will be performing Looks Like Sex by Mike Posner and Tim will be leading.” Joey explained. “The girls will be performing Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls. I will be leading.” Jasmine admitted. “Good choices.” Heidi smiled. “Get cracking!” Holly called. -o-o-o- The group walked into the mall, smitten with how amazing it was. The mall had just been remodelled it was gorgeous. “It’s gorgeous!” Chloe squealed. “Look! There’s a breadstix! Stevie, let’s go!” Harrison called, before running off with his boyfriend. “Remember, you have half an hour!” Heidi called but it was too late - everyone had run off. -o-o-o- Harrison and Stevie were sat in Breadstix when music began to drift from outside. “So...” Stevie smiled. “What?” Harrison asked. “What’s today?” Stevie raised an eyebrow. “Friday!” “No... I can’t believe you forgot.” “I’m sorry! It’s you birthday, isnt it?” Harrison worriedly blurted out. “No.” Stevie laughed. “OH!” Harrison shouted. “I didn’t forget.” He evily smiled, walking around the table. He bent down and gave Stevie a long, drawn-out, passionate kiss, resting his hand on Stevie’s chest. “Harrison...” Stevie blushed. “Come on.” Harrison giggled, pulling Stevie up by the collar of his coat. “Let’s go see what that music is.” The two pushed past the crow to stand right at the front, next to Jen, Junette and Zach. “''If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me.” Two of the dapper young men sang. They were all dressed in navy blue blazers with red piping. “Damn, he’s hot.” Jen said, talking about the scruffy-haired boy that was one of the main singers. “''You got designer shades, just to hide your face and you wear them around like.” The boy Jen was talking about sang, before winking at her. “Gurl, did you just get some action?” Stevie laughed, poking Jen in the side. “''You're cooler than me. And you never say hey, or remember my name. It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.” The other sing sang. “I think I just did.” Jen blushed. “I’d go for the other shorter-haired main singer... but whatever floats your boat.” Junette admitted. “OI! Boyfriend here.” Zach pointed out. Junette giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “''You got your high brow, shoes on your feet, and you wear them around, like they ain't shhh.'' But you don't know. The way that you look, when your steps. Make. That. Much. Noise.” The two sang, looking into each others eyes. “Beep, beep, beep.” Harrison said. Stevie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, that’s my gaydar going off.” Everyone laughed except Jen. “''See I got you, all figured out. You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Girl, you're so vain, you probably think that this song is about you. Don't you? Don't you?” “''Cause it sure seems. Cause it sure seems. You got no doubt. That you got no doubt. But we all seem. We all seem. We got your head. In the clouds...” The boy began to look at Jen, she blushed. “''If I could write you a song. And make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me.” Heidi and Holly appeared behind them. “I see you’ve met our Regionals competition.” Holly said. Jen snapped her mouth shut, realising she was drueling. “The Warblers.” Heidi stated. “Don’t get too comfy. Legend has it that the scruffy-haired boys older brother left Blaine in hospital.” Junette, Zach, Stevie and Harrison looked at Jen. She just innocently shrugged. “''You got designer shades. Just to hide your face and you wear them around like, you're cooler than me. And you never say hey, or remember my name. It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.” The song ended. One of main singers of The Warblers stepped down off the stage, not the one Jen liked, and handed her a note. “My friends a bit shy.” He winked. “I’m Justin and that sexy boy’s is Alex, he’ll call you. Good luck, you’ll need it. See you soon.” “He’s so hot.” Harrison bit his lip. Stevie sighed. “But not as hot as my boyfriend.” Stevie cracked a small smile. “Let’s go perform guys!” Heidi called before leading the group off. Jen stood still, looking at the crumpled piece of paper with a number on it. “COME ON!” Junette screamed. -o-o-o- “''I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby. But you keep fronting. Saying what you going do to me. But I ain't seen nothing.” New Directions girls sang on stage, all dressed in tight black outfits. “''I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby. But you keep fronting. Saying what you going do to me. But I ain't seen nothing.” The girls repeated. “''Typical. Hardly the type I fall for. I like when the physical. Don't leave me asking for more, I'm a sexy mama.” Jasmine sang, pacing around the stage. “''Who knows just how to get what I wanna. What I want to do is spring this on you. Back up all of the things that I told you.” The girl sang, walking to the edge of the stage. The men went wild, whistling and cheering. “''You've been saying all the right things all night long. But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off. Baby, can't you see? How these clothes are fitting on me. And the heat coming from this beat. I'm about to blow, I don't think you know.” Jasmine sang. “''You say you're a big boy. But I can't agree. 'Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me. I wonder. If I'm just too much for you. Wonder. If my kiss don't make you just wonder. What I got next for you? What you want to do? Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours. I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please. Baby, can't you see? How these clothes are fitting on me. And the heat coming from this beat. I'm about to blow. I don't think you know.” The girls sang. Jen noticed the boy she liked, Jay, at the front of the stage. “''Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe. Loosen up my buttons babe. Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe? Loosen up my buttons babe.” Jen sang, cutting Jasmine off. Jasmine scowled. “''I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby. But you keep fronting. Saying what you going to do to me. But I ain't seen nothing.” The two unexpectedly finished together, standing back-to-back. “Bitch.” Jasmine snapped as she stomped off-stage. Jen looked at Junette, she looked away. -o-o-o- As the mall stage lights flickered on, the boys were not visible onstage even though they were due to. Music began to boom through the area. “''Alright. Forget them other boys baby. Forget them other guys. Yeah I see a nose ring. Might as well be a bull's eye. I used to pull girls like you, nope! Now I know nine. You ain’t a mixtape chick baby. Had to sell a million for your tights.” Someone sang from the crowd. A black hooded figure began to make his way to the stage. “''Say ayo. Can you hear me? Uh, can you hear me? One more time, ayo. Can you hear me? I can make it. I can make it rain, make this all go right. You just give me the dream, make it a deal alright.” More figures began to make their way to the stage. The figures threw their hoodies off when they reached the stage, revealing six packs hidden under tight white shirts. The crowd went wild. “''She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like...” The boys sang. “''Liking what I see girl. Trying not to let it show. Lemme see your brains up.You gotta let them know. I don't mean to be rude but baby I can break you off. You can sleep with the minute manb ut I'm all night long.” Suddenly, all of the boys ripped off their trousers. The girls in the audience shrieked in delight. “''Say ayo. Can you hear me? Uh, can you hear me? One more time, ayo. Can you hear me? I can make it. I can make it rain, make this all go right. You just give me the dream. Make it a deal alright. That ass makes me wanna oooh. You know exactly what you do. How I'd really like to take that home. Everybody here knows.” The boys sang. “''That ass makes me wanna oooh. You know exactly what you do. How I'd really like to take that home. Everybody here knows. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex. She looks like sex.” Tim finished the song. “Vote New Directions for Ohio Regional winners!” Tim called. As the boys walked backstage, they realised Jasmine was fuming. Heidi and Jasminewere holding her back. “Come on then, bitch!” Jasmine screamed. “Come show me what the f*ck you got.” Jen just stood still, looking at her nails. “What a f*cking wuss! Who agrees with me?” She continued to scream, attempting to charge towards Jen. “All for a boy. Disgusting.” Heidi and Jasmine’s grip slipped and sent Jasmine charging towards Jen. Jen stood still, so frightened she was unable to move. Suddenly, Jen felt herself being pulled off of her feet to safety. It was the gorgeous boy from The Warblers, Alex. Justin had ran in and grabbed Jasmine. “What do you want me to do with her?” Justin asked. Heidi and Holly just turned their noses up at the member of a former enemy chow choir. “Sorry.” Junette sighed. “They’re a bit sour because you’re a member of the rival show choir.” Junette led Jasmine away, “We’ll meet you back at the car park.” “Hey, dude!” Justin called to Harrison. He went to walk over but Stevie grabbed him and pulled him back. “Over my dead body!” Stevie called. Justin winked at the pair before walking over to Jen and Alex, who were flirting. Trivia *Charity does not appear in this episode. *Two re-eccuring characters debut in this episode: Justin Mitchell and Alex Smythe. Category:Episodes